


Miraculous Ficlets

by PetitMinou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt fills from my tumblr: <a href="konekorambles.tumblr.com">konekorambles</a>.  I'm always taking requests, feel free to drop me a prompt!<br/>(Rating and tags subject to change)<br/>1: "Some domestic fluffy alyanette?"  Rating: G  Words: 334</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alyanette {G}

There are pros and cons to having a superhero for a girlfriend.

One of the downsides is that Alya goes to bed alone at least twice a week, because said girlfriend is off gallivanting around Paris with a boy in a tight leather cat suit. (Sometimes Alya wonders if she should worry about that, given that the boy in question is Adrien Agreste: World Famous Model. But then she remembers he’s also Adrien Agreste: World’s Biggest Dork, and leaves it alone.)

But the silver lining is, once in a while, she wakes up to that superhero sliding into her bed.

Tonight is no exception, and she’s pulled from sleep when Ladybug wriggles under the blankets, eyelids heavy.

“ _Salut, ma belle,_ ” Alya mutters, leaning up on one elbow to kiss her girlfriend’s nose. “You’re late. Akuma?”

Ladybug shakes her head. “No Akuma, just long pa…pa—“ a jaw-creaking yawn interrupts her mid-word—“ _patrol._ ” She tips forward and snuggles into Alya’s embrace. “’s cold. Sleep time now.”

Alya laughs softly, lying back down and shifting until she gets circulation back in the arm under Marinette’s shoulders.

A tingle runs up her front as the transformation drops; Tikki flies up and pats Alya’s cheek lightly in greeting, before zipping off to the plate of cookies the journalist had left out for her. She smiles after the Kwami, rubbing her cheek against the top of Marinette’s head.

Her hair, loose and soft, smells like the city. Like cigarette smoke and car exhaust and rain on the pavement. And a little like sweat. She was probably late because she was racing that silly cat across the rooftops all night.

Alya snuggles closer, hiding a smile against her girlfriend’s temple. “I love you so much.”

Marinette squirms, mumbles something into the skin of her throat. Alya translates it as something close to, “love you too, now _shh._ ” She complies with a huffed laugh, and peace creeps over their tiny apartment.

For about thirty seconds.

“Jeez, Mari, your feet are _freezing_!”


	2. Lovesquare pre-relationship {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [izzybella100](izzybella100.tumblr.com) requested "When they find each other’s identitys!!!"  
>  Rating: G Words: 437

Maybe Marinette watches Adrien a little too closely. Some might say obsessively. She’s tried hard to stop, but then he does something like this and she’s pulled right back in, intrigued.

Adrien is _talking to his bag._

Not muttering to himself while he digs around, or like he has a headset she can’t see. No, he’s carrying out a full-on conversation with his gym bag while he walks home through the park.

So of course she follows him, _purely out of scientific curiosity._ Judging by the smell, there’s a distinct possibility that his dirty gym socks have gained sentience.

She trots along behind him, unfocused gaze fixed on the road outside the fence, head cocked to hear his words.

“Hey, I could!...Nuh-uh, I could so do it. _Or_ a back flip…I could!...Yeah, yeah, you give me the power to knock things over but the athleticism is all me…watch it, cat, or no cheese for a week.”

Marinette is so engrossed in this mystifying monologue that she runs straight into a bench, barely stifling her yelp as she tumbles over it. So she’s mostly out of sight when the little black sprite darts out of Adrien’s bag and up into his face, loudly protesting the potential ban on cheese. “How do you expect me to transform you if you don’t ever feed me?”

She shoves her wrist into her mouth and bites down, hard, until the urge to scream passes. Adrien grabs the tiny cat—his Kwami!—by the tail and yanks him back into the duffle with a huff.

Marinette waits until he’s out of sight, then runs. Runs until she can’t breathe around her aching chest and there’s a stitch in her side. Runs until she half-sits, half-collapses on her favorite stair of the Trocadéro.

“Tikki!” she hisses, out of breath with exertion and panic. She pops open her purse and peers inside at wide blue eyes. “Tikki, he’s Chat Noir! _Adrien_ is Chat Noir!”

Her Kwami does not look nearly as freaked out as the situation _clearly_ warrants, and she lays a comforting paw on the back of Marinette’s hand. “Calm down. Is that really such a bad thing?”

“Yes!” she snaps, “Adrien is—but Chat—Adrien’s not—augh!” She lets out a wail of anguish, burying her head in her hands.

Tikki stays tucked away in her bag, so all she can offer is, “Marinette, you need to calm down.”

Vaguely, through the fog of _complete and total mental breakdown,_ Marinette realizes she’s right. Tikki’s right, Adrien is Chat Noir, and everyone at the Trocadéro is watching her have a conversation with her purse.


	3. Adrinette {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "In Reflekta, I love how nonchalant Chat was about walking in heels and the whole outfit. So would you mind writing something with Adrien wearing a skirt and/or blouse to school because that's what he likes and maybe he's always found it stupid that people stereotype pieces of cloth? I just love reading about my favorite characters breaking gender stereotypes."
> 
> Rating: G Words: 483

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am always 3000% here for my kitten destroying the gender binary. And also I need all of the post-reveal flirting and Adrien being a shy little kitten.

“Thanks for doing this, Marinette.” Adrien smiles at her over his shoulder, and she makes an absent hum of acknowledgment. He wants to turn and face her, but he’s already been pricked with a pin once during this session and he’s not keen to repeat the experience.

She finishes whatever she’s doing behind him with a final light tug on his skirt. He shifts his weight nervously as she circles around him, one finger tapping her chin as she eyes her creation critically. As she passes in front of him she catches his unsure gaze and grins.

“Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I let you go to school in unflattering clothes?”

He blushes a bit at that. He likes skirts, but his modeling career hadn’t exactly prepared him for finding the best fit in traditionally feminine outfits. And his father may not actively forbid him from dressing as he likes, but he’s not about to encourage nonconformity either.

Still, Adrien had been feeling pretty good about the skirt he’d picked out (in spite of how unhelpful Plagg had been). Until he got to school. Marinette had looked him up and down, pursed her lips, and said nothing. Then during patrol that night she’d promptly hauled him down through her trapdoor for a fitting.

And he’s pretty sure his friend ( _not_ girlfriend, they’re still getting used to the secret identity thing, and it’s complicated enough without opening that can of worms) has magical powers.

She’d shoved him into her bathroom with a bundle of clothes and made him stand while she pinned alterations in place, and he looks _amazing._ A slim black skirt clings to his hips and the hem flares at his knees, just enough to swish nicely against his legs. A dark blue blouse sets off his skin and hair and somehow makes his eyes look brighter.

Marinette makes another circle around him, grumbling. “Dark colors look best on you, but I’m not sure about the black. You don’t need anything making you look even skinnier, kitten.”

He pouts at her in the mirror, and she laughs.

“There.” She gives one last tug at his waistline, steps back. “I don’t know, there’s something missing. Stand on your toes.”

He does, mystified, then flushes because transformed or not, that’s _Ladybug_ staring at his…no way around it, she’s staring at his butt.

She meets his eyes, and her grin is diabolical, despite the dusting of pink around her cheekbones. “You know, there’s one thing you need to complete this outfit.”

“Wait, I see where you’re going with this,” he interjects, raising his hands protectively. “No way.”

She pouts. “But they’d be so _flattering_ on you.”

“No, those things are torture devices.” His lip curls involuntarily.

“My poor wobbly kitten,” she teases, tapping his nose lightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you look good without the high heels.”


	4. Adrinette {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, Marinette's in college, and she's at a party/hanging around people(up to you if she's very popular or neutral), and the subject of romantic partners come up and she reveals she has a boyfriend/husband, but no one knows anything about him, not even his name. Adrien then visits her one day and cue everyone's reactions. Maybe he's a stay at home partner, and is very cat-like when he visits her?
> 
> Rating: G Words: 545

Marinette isn’t a huge fan of these parties, but she can accept how important they are. It’s a chance for design students to meet and mingle, size up the competition, make connections with other interns that they will use for years to come. She has friends, mostly at her own company, but the times that their schedules match up to attend the same parties are few and far between.

Currently she’s nodding along as an older grad student gushes about his children. (Marinette loves kids, but this has been going on for almost forty minutes, and her interest has been lost for half of it.)

She’s tuned out, when the man drops an offhand remark: “So then my husband—well, you’re single, you wouldn’t understand—“

“What?” She blinks her eyes back into focus, mind taking a few seconds to catch up to her mouth. “Actually, I’m married.” She holds up her left hand, flashing the slender silver band on her ring finger. “I don’t usually talk about it, he’s a very private person.”

“Oh.” Her conversation partner blinks, thrown for a momentary loop. “Well, maybe you do understand.”

Luckily she’s saved from finding out just what she understands by a chime from the phone in her clutch. She excuses herself, winding through the crowd to the wall before pulling it out and checking her texts. She can’t help but smile as she stows it again, making her way towards the door.

She hasn’t quite made it when long arms wrap around her shoulders from behind, lips pressed to the top of her head. She stops with a laugh, craning her head to meet green eyes. “Hey, minou. You found me.” Her husband hums, letting her go enough for her to turn around and plant a light kiss on his lips. “I didn’t think you were actually going to come.”

He sighs, shaking shaggy hair out of his eyes. “I’d graded seventy-eight tests and I needed a break. That’s _three hundred and ninety_ weird word problems, I hope you know.” When she giggles at his dramatics he pouts at her. “Hey, I went into physics because I like _math_ , not story problems that involve people rolling seventeen watermelons down a hill.”

She controls her laughter to nod in exaggerated sympathy. “I’m sorry, minou, but coming to a party for fashion students probably isn’t going to help you relax.”

“What? Why?” He looks up, apparently noticing the stares and whispers all around them for the first time.

She leans up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Well, your exit from the fashion world _was_ very dramatic. I seem to recall you telling a certain Gabriel Agreste to shove his modeling contracts up his ass. On live television.”

“Oh yeah, that.” He looks surprised at the reminder. “I’m not going to cause any problems for you, am I?”

She smiles up at him. “Nope. You can stick around if you’d like. I’m probably going to leave in an hour or so.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He hugs her again, rubbing his cheek against her head. “Miss you.”

“I’ve missed you too, minou, but I need to breathe.”

He makes a sad little mewling sound into her hair, kissing her one last time before letting go.


End file.
